hidden demons 2
by Filly
Summary: More adventures of Karma the demon of women scorned


Hidden Demons 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The party was raging when Karma stepped into the house. She expected to be yanked back at any moment, she really did hate that curse. She stepped inside and was accosted by a partying Forrest.  
  
"There you are Karma. I thought you'd stood me up." Karma smiled trying to ignore his alchol laced breath, this guy was really getting into the party atmosphere. "Would I do that? Sorry I'm late though, I had...... family problems."  
  
"Ohhh......" Forrest said uncomfortable, his arm laying unnoticed on her stiff shoulders. Forrest turned around grabbed a bottle of beer and thew it to Karma, who caught it easily. "That will make you feel better." Karma looked at the beer.  
  
"I don't drink this... I'm a four X girl. That's the only brew." Karma said not wanting to get drunk not really wanting to hang around with Forrest she just wanted to sulk and hit things.  
  
Forrest looked at the beer bottle before holding it in front of her and wiggling it, "Come on, your an Aussie. I didn't think I'd ever see the day an Aussie knocked back a beer, unless it was scullying it. I promise it's nice," he wheedled trying to get the pretty girl to smile.  
  
Karma looked at Forrest rolling her eye's, then down to the dancing beer before sighing and uncapping it. "Alright but if it isn't, I'll have to punish you!" Karma warned Forrest may take it as a joke but she was looking for another toad to put in her aquarium.  
  
Karma took a swig and immediately grudgingly, it was alright stuff. "Alright your safe, so what do you do here?" Forrest grinned and started in on the girls he had gotten lately. Karma put a hand up to stop him. "I meant what do you study, but never mind." Karma really wasn't into pretending to be interested.  
  
Forrest kept trying to get Karma to talk or open up and Karma kept refusing and swinging back the beers. Eventually it dawned on our good friend Forrest that Karma was in the throes of a broken heart and needed to be cheered up.  
  
"So what's the guy's name?" Forrest said finally as they sat on the couch. He trying to find out what was wrong, and Karma trying to name the bubbles in her beer. "Bob, Billy, Ben, Brad," Forrest frowned, "that's his name?" Karma giggled, "no the beer bubbles, Bob, Billy, Ben, Brad, B, B, B, B" even when the names ran out the B's continued causing Karma to giggle hysterically.  
  
Forrest took her by the arms and shook her slightly, "Snap out of it Karma." Karma pouted and looked up at him with wide green eyes, "That hurts. You hurt me." Karma muttered and pulled out of his arms and rubbing her forearms, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Forrest sighed and put his head in his hand, "Sorry." he had never gotten violent with a girl. Not even a simple shake. "I should just go....... away." Forrest stood up and started to walk off.  
  
Karma looked up surprised, "Don't go you........" A hand wrapped over her mouth and she was pulled into the shadows. A deep baritone voice whispered softly in her ear, "you're finshed making a fool of yourself!" Then before her alchol numbed mind could make any sense she was pulled out of the lougne room towards the door.  
  
Karma finally realized that digging her heels into the ground was a good start. She pulled her hand away from its captor. "I don't wanna go... ise want to dance." Karma smiled and started boogying on the spot. This was recieved with a sigh of disgust and she was grabbed by the wrist again, "NO!" Karma tried to pull away but she was spun around and swept up into strong arms.  
  
Spike looked down at her and sealed her mouth with a hard kiss walking out of the house easily. Karma groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling into his neck. "hmm you smell pretty." Karma giggled.  
  
Spike ignored her and kept walking with her in his arms. He walked around to stand in a secluded area of the campus before dropping her uncermoniously on her feet, "just what's got into you? So you mother is your sister and your grandmother your mother. Or is that the other way around..." Spike's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Leave me alone Spike I don't wanna talk about it I wanna party." Karma muttered turning to walk back towards the party, "Karma get back here, I'm not letting you go make a fool of yourself. You're coming with me." Spike said pulling her down a man hole.  
  
Karma struggled as Spike dragged her along the sewers towards the lair. "Leave me alone I don't wanna go back there! I don't wanna see her." Karma struggled when he turned around to pick her up again she punched him in the jaw. "I don't want to go back there." Karma started to sob.  
  
Spike looked surprised, the little spit fire was crying. Slowly and akwardly he pulled her into his arms and cradled her gently as she cried. Spike ran his hand down her hair muttering, "Hey you think you have problems."  
  
Karma looked up glaring at him, like his undead life could be any worse then her life. "Like what?" Spike looked at her surprised, "Well there is the little fact that my long term girlfriend left me for my father figure, then when I killed the bastard she went off and started with a fungus demon. Then I had Harmony! Now I have a drunk girlfriend. Life's fun for me." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Karma smiled brightly, "I'm your girfriend?" Karma looked up happily. Spike kinda grinned kinda shrugged, "yeah well there isn't really nothing we ain't done. So why the hell not." Spike said. Karma grinned and slowly brought his head down to her kissing him deeply.  
  
He gentle inserted his tounge and impatiently started to explore her soft inner mouth. Karma moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. Spike pulled her tightly against his hard chest and deepened the kiss quickly.  
  
Spike quickly swept her up in his arms not breaking the kiss and started walking slowly threw the sewers trying to navigate his way back to their lair. He stopped three or four times in his journey, stumbling slightly.  
  
10 minutes later, Karma ended up with her back to the wall as Spike kissed her feveriously. Karma by know had wrapped her legs around his waist and was starting to get dizzy from the effect of the alchol or maybe it was the kiss.  
  
Finally and relucantly Karma pulled away. "We...." she tried to breath starting to understand the attraction to not having to breath. "We.... had better get back to the lair first, then we can be..."  
  
Spike interrupted her with a sarcastic, "With your mother. Or are you still gonna call her your sister? Hell I don't know, families are such a bore." Spike said grinning as he ran a hand over her kiss swollen lips.  
  
"But if that's your thing then lets go pet." Spike said grabbing her hand in his larger one and trying to figure out where they were. When Spike got his bearing he tugged Karma along behind him quickly, he wanted nothing more to get home.... and hopefully into bed.  
  
Karma was dragged easily into the lair and she was giggling softly, but when they reached the lair they were greeted with a surprise of Anya in Xander's arms, Willow looking around at their stuff and Buffy standing watching the doorway, stake in hand.  
  
Karma looked over at Buffy leaning against the wall. Spike stood tense and ready to attack in a moment's notice. Karma sighed and said sarcastically, "hi Xander right? Or maybe I should just call you......... Daddy."  
  
Xander looked at her like she had lost her head. Buffy stepped forward, "why don't we just call you a big pile of dust? Both of you!" Buffy was feeling cofident they far out-numbered the two vampires.  
  
Karma grinned and looked at Spike who just nodded in her direction glaring at the slayer all of the passion of minutes ago was gone and in it's place was a cold hard need for revenge and a whole lot of killing.  
  
Karma turned back to the slayer really pissed off, "Just try it slutty. It'll give me something to laugh about with Angel. Man is he always that limp in bed?" Spike gave a small snicker of enjoyment. "Ohhh that's right you wouldn't know you only had one shot right? Well trust me chica it doesn't get better with practice." Karma smirked knowing she was hurting the petite blonde more then any fighting could.  
  
"We aren't here to discuss my relationship with Angel we are here to kill you. Both of you." Buffy encompassed Spike in a quick glare, her focused though continued on the brunette that had a power she had trouble ignoring. She had Angel, the knowledge, the insight........ she had him.  
  
"Bring it on slayer! Mummy can watch her little girl beat the crap out of you, won't that be fun." Buffy's head jerked back a little in confusion, Mummy? What was she talking about?  
  
Karma saw her advantage and charged the slayer, hooking her hard with a left hook. The slayer fell backwards with a shocked gasp at the unexpected attack, but was ready for the girl when she went to punch downwards on her, shoving both feet into her stomach and pushing with a short sharp jab sending Karma stumbling backwards.  
  
Spike stood watching the fight a slight hint of admiration for the young demon showing in his eyes. Even though he was focused on the 2 girl his eye's wander to the other three in the room in case they tried anything. For if anything happened to Karma it happened to him.  
  
Buffy threw a front snap kick at the brunette's mid section, which Karma easily blocked with a open palm downward block, then slidding her hand around Buffy's slender ankle and reefing her leg up causing Buffy's other leg to fall out from under her landing her on the ground winding her.  
  
Karma quickly stood over Buffy for a mere second before throwing a downward punch at the girls mid section, while dropping on one knee at the same time. Buffy doubled over in pain on the floor unable to move or breath.  
  
When Karma would have delivered her finally blow she was thrown back against the wall. Karma shook her head in surprise to see the young red head wiccan concentrating on her.  
  
"Ohh so we wanna play with the voo doo do you well have a taste of this." Karma flicked a casual hand at the witch causing her to fly back into the wall. Karma grinned when a sickening thud and the crack of her head on the wall echoed in the room.  
  
Buffy groaned and started to get up, Xander deciding to play the hero jumped in towards Karma before Buffy had the chance. Karma grinned at the boy it would be easy to hurt him, he had no power what so ever, but the boy surprised her by sweeping her feet from under her in a swift military manouver, he had her pinned on the ground easily, surprising everyone even his friends.  
  
Karma looked up at him as he straddled her holding her shoulder to the hard floor. Buffy went to attack when she was spun around and punched by the blonde vampire. Anya shrieked as she tried to wake Willow from unconciousness.  
  
The fighting enemies, Spike and Buffy, were stuck in feverish battle, Spike had to win, and regain his respect. Buffy had to destroy this monster, and save her friends from certain doom.  
  
On the floor, Xander and Karma apprasied each other. Xander the warrior, regarding her strengths and weaknesses, But even as a warrior he couldn't ignore her buxom figure. Karma on the other hand was doing nothing to avoid the well built man's powerful phisic.  
  
Karma looked him straight in the eyes as she slowly ran a unguarded hand up his chest slowly memerising every crevice of his finely sculpted torso. Gently almost unnoticed her hand wandered his body.  
  
At that moment Spike and Buffy turned to see the couple on the floor in what looked like an embrace. Spike growled, and Anya attracted by the sound of stopped fighting shrieked again looking at her daughter and her lover together on the floor, and without a thought she fled the lair running away from the scene in heart break.  
  
Spike stalked over to Xander reefing his half risen form from Karma and punching him across the face, before turning to drag Karma into a standing postion and dragging her out of the lair, but only after Xander chased after Anya, and Buffy lifted Willow and started out of the lair guarding her best friend protectively.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Willow gingerly touched the damp cloth to the gash, gaping on her head. "I didn't even see it coming. Just wham, Willow pancake." Giles was sitting down looking through his book, sparatically taking off his glasses and rubibng his temple.  
  
"I've been searching for weeks to find something on this girl, and the books are useless. I can't find anything on her. It almost as if........ as if she has been invisible up until now. There is nothing we can find out on her."  
  
Buffy paced the room and said grimly, "I wouldn't be to sure about that. I think I now the prefect person to ask about this one particular demon."  
  
Giles looked up and stuttered, "Where, who and what makes you so sure.. this this person knows anything on this Karma Sutra?"   
  
Buffy stopped pacing long enough to say with firm resolve looking squarely at a dejected Xander who had heard nothing of the story, "I think that she is related to her. I think that person is Anya."  
  
Anya sat on a park bench on the campus her knees brought up to her chest and her head shaking on her knees. "How could he? Is this a normal human way of acting?"  
  
Anya rocked back and forth softly. "I don't understand." Anya was so distressed she didn't even notice the shadow sneaking up behind her.  
  
Faith pulled a dagger on the girl and when she would have slit her throat she stopped to ask conversationally, "What's a matter break a nail?" Anya, if at any time had wished for her demon powers now would have been the one in which she wanted them the most.  
  
"No! Xander was making out with my daughter!" Anya sobbed wretchedly. Faith moved the dagger back a little and asked, almost unnessacally, "Xander Harris?" Anya nodded then croaked out, "yes," when she felt the cold hard steel of the the dagger against her tender throat.  
  
"And is he still sniffing around Buffy?" Anya again squeaked out a yes. "Interesting...... very interesting..... what about Angel, what is that old boy up to?" Anya gulped slowly very aware of the dagger at her throat and the women walking around her ready to slit her throat in an instant, "I don't know... he moved to L.A."   
  
Faith was momentarily surprised but she recovered with speed, "What a interesting bit of news. So B and Angel have broken up? She tried to kill me for a boyfriend she is no longer screwing. Not that she was doing much screwing when I was around, that curse and all. I think I might have a use for you."  
  
Faith yanked Anya up by her arm roughly, pointing her dagger into her back and murmuring innocently, "Keep walking and you may live to see tomorrow. By the way what's your name."  
  
Anya wanted to scream for help, she wanted Xander to come to her and tell her it was all a bad dream but she knew deep down that it wasn't going to happen. Her life lines had run out her only hope of survival was to do as she was told, "It's Anya... or Anyanka. I'm an ex..." Anya trailed off she had no idea what this girl knew, "ex...high school student," she finished lamely.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Xander! Of all the creatures in the room, you chose Xander Harris. What are you insane? Ohh don't answer that, You've prolly been all hot and bothered for him all along." Spike fumed at Karma who sat on the bed in the hotel room yawning unimpressed.  
  
"It's funny you mention insane and hot and bothered. I would have thought that was your style. I bet the whole time we were screwing you were thinking of Drusilla. I KNOW you dream about her. I heard you call out her name in your sleep. So don't talk about been hot and bothered for someone else you hypocrite."  
  
Spike glared at Karma as she sat filing her nails. "Bloody hell Karma this isn't a joke. I just got threw teling you you were my girlfriend and you go and dry fuck that wanker. He is barely out of nappy's (dipers)."  
  
Karma sat up and glared at him, "you really do think I have it for Xander Harris don't you? Are you bloody nuts, I can't look at another man let alone, want to shag one. Your under my skin. Again! As always you get under my skin. I only did what I did, to mess with Anya's head." Karma glared furiously at Spike.  
  
Their neighbours to the right slammed on the wall shouting obsenties. Karma screamed right back at them, so viciously that a short time later they were seen scurrying out of the hotel.   
  
Spike sighed and threw off his long leather duster in frustration. Karma reclined again watching him prowl around in anger. She started to smirk slightly, he was so magnificent.  
  
Spike glared at Karma when he realized he was the object of her attentions. "What the hell are you looking at?" Karma knelt on the edge of the bed looking like a cat that had just got the cream.   
  
Her gaze trailed down to look at him, square in the..... belt buckle. "I'll give you a chance to guess. But get it wrong and you'll get punished." Karma licked her lips slowly and provocatively.  
  
Spike stalked up to the bed his tightly toned washboard abs in direct eye line of Karma's lustful eye's. "Hmmm let me see.... you were looking for......a map to China?" Spike mused thoughtfully.  
  
Karma put her hands on the top of the belt buckle pulling it lightly. "Wrong answer... you'll have to be punished. You bad boy." Karma felt rather stupid talking to him like a child but stupidity seemed to be a factor she would have to get used to around him.  
  
"Hmmm... punished will I?" Spike thought of that prospect with evil delight. Karma lifted his shirt slowly over his abdomin's. She gently trailed a smooth and magically manicured hand down his tense stomach muscles.  
  
Slowly Karma moved her mouth to the top of his 6 pack. She kissed him gently. Once, twice, three times. She trailed soft kisses down the arch of his abdomin's, all the while her hands fluttering lightly over his tight abdominals.  
  
She transfered her attention to the line of his rolled up shirt. She ran her finger's over the line between his chest and abdomins. Spike stood stiffly not moving a inch just watching her work ever so gently.  
  
Karma stood on the bed in her sandals and the clothes she had been wearing when she had had that little shin dig with the slayer. She reefed the shirt over Spikes platnuim head viciouslly.  
  
She then fell to her knees in front of him again. The sybolism of that moment was more shocking then..... anything that could possibly happen to them. She was there on her knee's... admittedly on the bed, silently pleadgin her loyality to him.  
  
In one moment of weakness she had reduced herself to the site of the millions of other women she had meet, despised, preformed vengance for. She was lowering herself to the lowest platue she could possible consider for herself... subserviance to a male... yet she felt strangely exhilatred by the fact that she was sure... that what ever else may happen, she would remain loyal to him. Devoted, lowered, lost, she was his whenever he needed her.  
  
But... Spike being the arrogant pompous male, still stuck in the 1800's didn't notice the symbolism. Something Karma was sure she would find unbelieveablely reliving later but at the time it was kind of disappionting that she felt so intuned with him and yet he didn't notice her sacrifice.  
  
Oh well, Karma shrugged. It was a moment of madness, but she still had to punish him for getting his guess wrong. He had been a bad boy. Karma reached up to nibble on his ear... before very softly explaining how she planned to punish him.  
  
  



End file.
